emo_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lists
Lists Colors: * “When she touched him, he turned ruby red” (Where Did The Party Go, FOB) * (Colours, Grouplove) * “So paint it black, and take it back” (The Black Parade, MCR) * The Black Parade (MCR) * "Silver clouds with grey lining" (The Phoenix, FOB) * "Raise the white flag" (The Phoenix, FOB) * “And overhead of the aqua blue” (The Kids Aren’t Alright, FOB) * “I always fall from your window to the pitch black streets” (The Kids Aren’t Alright, FOB) * Green Day (E:) * “She’s a suicide bomber, she’s number than gold” (Rat A Tat, FOB) * “Bury me and fade to black” (Hang ‘Em High, MCR) Animals: * “I am a wolf among the sheep, gnawing at the wool over my eyes” (Hurricane, P!) * “If I could trade mistakes for sheep, count me away before you sleep” (Trade Mistakes, P!) * “Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds, it’s all over now” (Young Volcanoes, FOB) * “You’re a canary, I’m a coal mine, cause sorrow is all the rage” (Ringing in My Ears, FOB) * House of Wolves (MCR) * Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes (FOB) * “Don’t feel bad for the suicidal cats, they gotta kill themselves nine times before they get it right” (West Coast Smoker, FOB) * Black Dragon Fighting Society (MCR) * “When Rome’s in ruins, we are the lions, free of the colosseum” (Young Volcanoes, FOB) Places: (Do not put America in here) * West Coast Smoker (FOB) * “I’ve been to Tokyo, and to South Africa, so many places, that you may say I’ve seen it all” (Bittersweet, P!) * “When Rome’s in ruins, we are the lion, free of the colosseum” (Young Volcanoes, FOB) Your Face: * lol your not harry styles Sight: * “I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives” (Only Difference, P!) * “Kaleidoscope (P!) * “Your eyes are the size of the moon” (Nine in the Afternoon, P!) * “I see you lying next to me” (Famous Last Words, MCR) * “Your hot whiskey eyes to fan the flames” (Miss Missing You, FOB) * “The smile had finally faded from the apple of her eye” (Memories, P!) * “I’m looking forward to the future, but my eyesight is going bad” (Thnks fr th Mmrs, FOB) * “Can you see, my eyes are burning bright” (Famous Last Words, MCR) * “Hide your eyes, I’m gonna shine it tonight” (Party Poison, MCR) * “My eyes are shining bright” (Famous Last Words, MCR) * “Just stay where I can see you, douse the lights!” (I Constantly Thank God, P!) Smell: * “It’s really quite pleasant except for the smell” (Mama, MCR) * “So douse yourself in cheap perfume, it’s so fitting, so fitting, just the way you are, can’t cover it up” (I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy, FOB) * “This is the scent of dead skin on the linoleum floor, this is the scent of quarantine wings in the hospital” (Camisado, P!) * “Ever since we met, I only shoot up with your perfume” (Nearly Witches, P!) Taste: * “I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you” (Nicotine, P!) * “He tastes like you, only sweeter” (Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, FOB) * “Everything I do is bittersweet, you can tell me secrets that I’ll probably repeat” (Bittersweet, P!) * “From a sour bottle baby girl, with eyes the size of baby worlds” (I’m Like A Lawyer, FOB) * Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks (P!) * Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge (AB: MCR) Body Parts: * “And scraped up knees” (Summertime, MCR) * “So get your hands up” (Party Poison, MCR) Numbers: * “And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines” (New Perspective, P!) * twenty one pilots (E:) * “I don’t have the right name, or the right looks, but I have twice the heart” (Just One Yesterday, FOB) * “Knock once for the father, twice for the son, three times for the holy ghost” (West Coast Smoker, FOB) * “Don’t feel bad for the suicidal cats, they gotta kill themselves nine times before they get it right” (West Coast Smoker, FOB) * “3, 2, 1, we go live” (Tiffany Blews, FOB) * "1, 2, 3, 4," (The Phoenix, FOB) * “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1” (Vegas Lights, P!) * “5, 4, 3, 2, 1 more time” (Vegas Light, P!) * 27 (FOB) * 20 Dollar Nosebleed (FOB) * Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge (AB: MCR) * “She’s a suicide bomber, she’s number than gold” (Rat A Tat, FOB) * “3, 2, 1, we came to f-ck” (Vampire Money, MCR) * "1, 2, 3, 4," (Grand Theft Autumn, FOB)